The present invention relates to a perspiration absorbing pad which prevents perspiration from sticking to and staining one's clothes.
In the past, only the application of an antiperspirant cream to the skin has been practiced in an attempt to prevent the underwear or coat from being stained with perspiration.
In the summer period, much perspiration takes place particularly under the arms and at the back of the neck so that the antiperspiration cream causes the perspiration to stick to the clothes and become sticky and unpleasant, thus causing discoloration of the clothes in extreme cases. In the case of a journey, one must carry many spare clothes and the shirts or the like must frequently be sent to the cleaners.